In the processing of semiconductor wafers, it is highly desirable to perform multiple processing steps in a single piece of equipment. Presently, pre- and post-processing functions on the wafer are often done by removing the wafer from the vacuum environment. This is necessary since such pre- and post-processing steps require the wafer to be heated which expunges gases trapped at the surface of the wafer.
Some pre- and post-processing functions have been performed within the main vacuum chamber. However, the significant disadvantage and limitation of such prior art is that the vacuum quality of the semiconductor processing equipment is compromised by the contamination allowed within the main vacuum chamber. There have also been additional chambers added to the equipment to effect the pre- and post-processing functions. The significant disadvantage and limitation of such a system is that significant costs in through-put restrictions arise when using this type of isolation.